


Sunlight

by Junker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junker/pseuds/Junker
Summary: Jo Shepard sees Tali's face in the sunlight for the first time. (They have a relationship with Garrus, but it's mostly mentioned and not really explored.) A Gift for the Mass Effect Secret Santa 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for [ashleyliaras](http://ashleyliaras.tumblr.com) on tumblr for the [Mass Effect Secret Santa gift exchange](http://masseffectsecretsanta.tumblr.com). It includes her Shepard, Jolene. Hopefully she likes it!

Jo Shepard sat down on Rannoch. She extended her prosethic leg into the earth and folded her remaining leg overtop it. The Normandy landed several minutes earlier, and Jo immediately sought out Tali. Tali worked on Rannoch while the Normandy travelled. As one of the fastest ships in the system, Jo often transported officials and other important individuals, as well as items that either needed to be transported quickly, or was needed by a planet urgently.

The Normandy and her crew were temporarily delivery staff for the Alliance while everyone continued to rebuild. Some of the crew had changed; Some returned back to their planets to seek out their family or help to rebuild their homeworld. It was tough seeing the faces change, but the hardest part was leaving Tali on her homeworld. She knew how much Tali wanted it, so she tried to keep how much she missed Tali to herself.

When Jo found her, she didn’t make her presence immediately known when she saw her. She sat on the earthy terrain and watched Tali. Tali’s beauty was too much for Jo in that moment. As much as she wanted to lift the Quarian into her arms, she wanted to take the sight of her in. She rested her hands into the earth behind her, leaning back and relaxing. Her pale green eyes locked onto Tali and didn’t move from her. The sun kissed the scars on Jo’s left side. It was warm, but a cool air brushed across her. She would have thought about how beautiful Rannoch was if her focus ever left Tali.

The Quarians worked on rebuilding their structures. Tali held a datapad while giving instructions and discussing layouts. Jo didn’t doubt that Tali would help build given the chance, but Quarians approached her so often that Shepard wasn’t sure Tali even had the chance to help. She had to be the supervisor, it seemed.

What caught Jo’s eye, however, was that Tali wasn’t wearing her helmet. Her hood rested on her back, ready to be pulled up when she wanted it. Shepard had seen her face before, certainly. Her thoughts often drifted to her bright, blue-white eyes. It was odd at first to know that Tali looked at her directly without any pupils, but Jo quickly loved it.

Jo had never seen her eyes in the sunlight. They didn’t glow like they did on the ship, but they weren’t any less striking. They looked clearer, as if a fog had been lifted off of a lake. Tali’s eyes watched the Quarian speaking to her and then shot quickly to the construction before glancing back at the Quarian. Shepard loved seeing her eyes so active. Usually they were only locked on her or Garrus. 

Her skin, too, looked different in the natural light. It almost shone in the sunlight, and it appeared as a pearly purple. The small ears that barely protruded from her head looked more noticeable in the light, drawing small shadows across the back of her head. Shepard made a mental note to change the lighting in her Captain’s Cabin. Tali’s skin had never looked dull, but in the sunlight it looked like a smooth precious stone Shepard wanted pressing against her chest.

She had noticed before that Tali had dips in her skin along her cheeks and cheekbones. When they were together in bed, she traced them lovingly with her fingers and relished in the sensation. Now, however, she realized the dips in her skin were actually coloured differently. The fine, linear markings appeared as a deeper purple. Shepard considered how they felt against his fingertips and thought of touching them again. Would they feel different now that she knew they were a different tone?

Even Tali’s mouth looked different. She knew her teeth were thick and sharp, but when she spoke, she glimpsed Tali’s tongue behind them, That caught her attention. She felt Tali’s tongue more than she saw it. Even now, watching Tali speak, she could almost feel it flicking across her nipple. Tali’s tongue curled against her teeth as she pronounced some word Shepard didn’t know. 

Jo watched her intently, a heat throbbing through her. She recalled the quick movements of her tongue through the folds of her pussy, and the slow way it would curl around her clit. It always left her shuddering and moaning, and even the thought of it now caused heat to rise to her cheeks. If Tali wasn’t so important, she’d drag her to the closest tent she could find. 

She watched Tali’s lips with greater interest now. She thought of them on her own lips, on her pussy, around Garrus’ cock. Sucking. Kissing. Smiling. They were thin, but soft and smooth. The top lip was more pronounced than the lower. Jo had to moisturize her own lips constantly, but Tali’s always looked moist, particularly when her tongue snuck out to lick them. She loved watching them now, in the open, shared with her people. Their purple was deeper, like the dips on her face, and they almost glistened in the light. Shepard thought about how sweet it would be to kiss her like this in the open air.

Still, Shepard was pleased that she could to know her lips privately. The way they’d crawl down the middle of her chest. They way they’d brush against her ear before her sharp teeth teased the lobe. Shepard swallowed and shifted her position. Her hard nipples pressed against her grey, alliance t-shirt, and she pulled at the collar, fanning herself with her shirt as if she was too hot.

The remainder of Tali’s body was squeezed into her standard suit. She knew the Quarian bodies hadn’t fully adapted to Rannoch’s air, and the suit fought off against any infections her mouth might bring in. Still, Jo appreciated that the suit was fitted. She could remember what Tali’s small breasts felt like in her hands. Hell, she could grope them through Tali’s suit if she wanted to, though she supposed not now in front everyone. She could also consider her wide hips and the way they felt straddling her face as Shepard learned the pleasurable parts of the Quarian vulva first-hand – or first-tongue.

She wondered what it would be like to eat Tali out in the sunlight like this, but she knew Tali would end up in bed for at least a week – and not in a fun way. Jo rested her head in her hand and propped it up with her knee. She thought about how much more she had to look forward to with Tali, and how much she was willing to wait for it. Every new sight of her excited Shepard and only increased her love for her.

She hadn’t expected the sunlight to change her face so much, but it had. She was glad she stopped at the sight of Tali, that she could take her in before Tali noticed her. She wondered what her face would look like at dawn or dusk, and she wondered if Tali could keep her helmet off for that long. She could wait for a time when she could leave it off, and she would. Tali’s head turned and her eyes locked onto Jo. Both smiled at each other, and Tali gave her a wave before raising a finger to suggest “one minute.” Shepard would wait for whatever Tali wanted, and she gave Tali a nod.

She knew Tali was lightly trying to keep all of her professionalism at the forefront. She knew Tali wanted to hug her as tightly as Jo wanted to embrace her. Jo didn’t herself a patient person, but for Tali, it was easy to wait for her. She would always be worth the wait.

She smiled to herself as Tali returned to her work. Garrus approached and dropped into the earth beside her. She couldn’t draw her eyes away from Tali. Garrus rested his hand behind Shepard, his arm lightly pressing against her back. “Spirits,” he said. “Our girl is beautiful.”

Shepard nodded and continued to watch her in the sunlight. “She certainly is.”

**Author's Note:**

> • [Original Fics & Ao3 Blog](http://blog.notamaincharacter.com/) •  
> • [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JunkerType) •


End file.
